


your skin so sweet but your tongue so sour

by hehatesbullies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sass, argument, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall and Gumball get in an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your skin so sweet but your tongue so sour

_"How dare you!?"_ Gumball exclaims, poking at his floating boyfriend's chest. Marshall Lee let out a small chuckle, doing a backflip in mid-air and smirking. 

"Aw, c'mon you glob. Don't be so sour." He hissed out the 's' and flicked his forked tongue out. Gumball growled quietly- completely unintimidating. Marshall had- once again- eating the pink out of all the frosting in the kingdom's kitchens. 

Gumball was fed up with it. He turned around and crossed his arms. Marshal floated closer, and the other boy watched the shadow the moon cast as he got closer. Long arms wrapped around him and a chin landed on his shoulder.

"You're cute when you're angry." Was whispered into his ear. Gumball was still angry. He wrenched himself out of his grip and stalked away. "Babe-" Marshall floated after him.

"No! Just- Just stop. Please." Gumball sighed, stomping his foot. Marshall was stunned, mouth gaping open as he watched Gumball walk away. 

Marshall flew away and went to Fiona and Cake's treehouse, loving the blast of wind in his face. He flew in the window. "Hey." He said, making his presence known. Fiona looked up from her video game, pausing BMO and smiling.

"Marshall!" She smiled, getting up. She was in her pyjamas, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Where's Cake?" Marshall asks, looking around. "She's upstairs, doing... Whatever. What's up?" 

Marshall had body language that screamed upset. Fiona didn't notice. He bit his lip. "Me and Gum are fighting." He blurted, pale face growing pink. Fiona grew concerned.

"Frosting?"

"Frosting."

She sighed. "I'm not good with this relationship glob. Just... Say sorry, I guess? Cake is better at this." She shrugs.

Marshall smiled. "Thanks, Fiona." He flew out the window, heading toward the Candy Kingdom.

\--

Prince Gumball was sitting in his bedroom, Peppermint Maid was standing next to him, watching as he sulked and listened as he ranted. "I cannot believe the  _nerve_ of him! He knows I love the pink frosting but he ate it anyway!" 

"Sir," Peppermint Maid interjects, "he does need to eat pink to survive."

"He's dead!" Gumball screamed. "He's a vampire! Ugh.." Gumball slumped down and buried his head in his hands. His crown tipped and fell to the floor. 

But it never made contact.

Gumball looked up when he never heard the clank. A pair of lips were on his immediately. They tasted familiar.

"Marsh-" he muttered, but the vampire shushed him and put the crown into his head. "Give me my crown." He demanded.

Marshall smirks and floats up, out of Gumball's reach.

"I am a prince! How dare you?"

Marshall laughed.

"And I'm a king. I outrank you."

Gumball jumped up as Marshall floated down and yanked him down, startling the vampire, and kissing him. Marshall wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close. 

Gumball took the opportunity to steal his crown back. Marshall gasped as Gumball giggled, putting it back on his head. 

Marshall tackled the Prince onto his bed and knocked the air out of him, smirking as he kissed the boy.

Peppermint Maid slipped out of the room silently.


End file.
